


[Hrribel x Nelliel]沉默的羚羊与大白鲨

by kuchiki_game



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 依然是十年前(2010左右)黑历史小说系列，这个其实是我写的第一个GL。写这个CP的时候漫画大概在尸魂界攻打前三刃的时候，后面有一个看上去还不错的结局因为和漫画后期并不一样所以删掉了。
Relationships: Tia Harribel/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank





	[Hrribel x Nelliel]沉默的羚羊与大白鲨

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是十年前(2010左右)黑历史小说系列，这个其实是我写的第一个GL。  
> 写这个CP的时候漫画大概在尸魂界攻打前三刃的时候，后面有一个看上去还不错的结局因为和漫画后期并不一样所以删掉了。

穿好香胸半露的白色高领衣服，带着在虚圈便认识的三位从属官，气质非凡的赫丽贝尔踏进了十刃会议室，金色眼影下的碧色眼眸扫视了一下四周。  
没有女人……  
十刃里只有新上任的自己是女人……  
“什么嘛！一群臭男人而已！赫丽贝尔大人怎么可以在这里工作？”  
性格直爽的阿帕契直接一句话撂下了。  
“靠！臭小鬼！”  
听到这句话的同时，阿帕契看见一个月牙形大刀直接飞速朝赫丽贝尔大人而来。  
“赫丽贝尔大人！”  
剧烈的灵压贯穿了虚夜宫会议室，见情形不妙的诺伊特拉立即拉回了大刀。  
“诺伊特拉，小心我把你舌头上的5改回8。”  
“十分抱歉……蓝染大人”  
诺伊特拉很不情愿地单膝跪下。  
“……我太无礼了”  
阿帕契也意识到蓝染灵压的可怕，跪下道歉，但心里觉得最对不起的，还是赫丽贝尔大人。  
耳边能听到米拉和荪荪小声的嘲笑，阿帕契心里骂着你们两个别想见到明天的太阳。  
  
“这次召开十刃会议，是有新的十刃来顶替失踪的妮莉艾露，新第三十刃蒂尔·赫丽贝尔，这是行宫的钥匙，以后大家不要随便惹麻烦……”  
正说着，赫丽贝尔就察觉了蓝染的目光盯着诺伊特拉。  
妮莉艾露……失踪……  
赫丽贝尔已经察觉了这里大概有什么内情。  
回到行宫，先是一个大的训练场，墙上有训练和打斗的痕迹，走廊上干净无暇，只是落了些尘，墙上挂着油画，还有一些高雅的花瓶。  
“阿帕契，荪荪，米拉·罗兹，你们去打扫一下这里，我去起居室看看。”  
赫丽贝尔说着朝里面走去。  
“是，赫丽贝尔大人。”  
本以为在起居室里能找到那个叫妮莉艾露的女人的照片或者日记之类的，没想到不论是抽屉里还是柜子里，都是工作日记和会议记录。  
“真是个认真的女人啊，大概和我一样是个冷静又沉默的人吧。”  
‘哗啦————’  
她们三个，在干吗啊？  
“都是你刚才推我所以花瓶才倒的。”  
“扯！你要不扑过来我才不推你呢。”  
“谁叫你说我是蠢鹿啊！”  
“这么说荪荪也有份啊！还有谁是白痴母狮子啊？”  
……  
“你们三个……”  
“啊。赫丽贝尔大人，真的非常抱歉……”  
低头看了看花瓶的残骸，赫丽贝尔无奈地用脚拨拉它们。突然，一张照片出现在残骸中，赫丽贝尔低下头去捡，还没看什么内容，行宫的门就‘轰’地炸开了。  
刚才还在吵架的三人一下子保护在赫丽贝尔身前，赫丽贝尔感受了一下那灵压，皱了下眉头，下意识地把照片夹在两胸之间保护起来。  
“切。”  
诺伊特拉扫视了一眼。  
“只是穿的比妮莉艾露少了点，居然这么得宠。蒂尔·赫丽贝尔，出来和我决斗。”  
“凭什么让赫丽贝尔大人和你决斗！”  
看着嚣张的诺伊特拉，三人都十分反感。  
“诺伊特拉，算了吧。”  
粉色头发的男子微笑着出现在他身后。  
“要是蓝染大人知道了的话。。。”  
“切，我能让一个妮莉艾露消失，也就能让一个赫丽贝尔消失！快出来啊，加上那三个婊子也行！”  
“诺伊特拉……蓝染大人已经知道妮莉艾露的事情了。再这样下去，大人真的会贬了你哦。”  
“你这个家伙，果然是你让妮莉艾露‘失踪’的。”  
赫丽贝尔出其不意的话，让两个人身上一阵恶寒。  
“那……怎样？”  
“对于我来说，没有搞不定的对手，通常和我第一次战斗的对手，就不会和我战斗第二次，因为在第一次就牺牲了，所有和我战斗过的人或者虚，遇到我就只有‘牺牲’这个词，这是宿命，也是命运。”  
“你个死女人啰啰嗦嗦的找死啊。”  
“所以，回去吧，诺伊特拉，你不想找麻烦的话。”  
“诺伊特拉，蓝染的灵压已经上升了哦。”  
“……哼。等着瞧！”  
所以自此以后，诺伊特拉只是和赫丽贝尔在嘴上吵吵而已。  
拿出胸间的照片，上面是一个湖绿色头发的女孩，浣熊一样的眼影，羚羊的面具，她笑的十分可爱。

这就是妮莉艾露么，赫丽贝尔看着照片。  
她没有把照片给任何人看，甚至是从属官。  
如果是的话，比想象中的要活泼很多。  
  
赫丽贝尔把照片藏在抽屉里。  
……  
“乌尔奇奥拉从现世带来了很不错的东西，结果葛力姆乔偷偷去和黑崎一护打架去了，回来之后，你也看见葛力姆乔的样子了吧……被露比取代了。这就是轻举妄动的下场啊，连十刃都这样，从属官就得更小心才可以啊。”  
“是啊是啊，还有一个治疗队员被牙密打死了呢，真可怕啊。”  
“以后还是什么都别做比较好。”  
“什么不做比较好啊，妮莉艾露不就是谁也没惹，但最后被打伤扔出虚圈了。。”  
“呀呀呀，早知道就不做虚了。”  
赫丽贝尔在屋顶看月亮时听到的闲言碎语，让她心里万分疑惑，那疑惑让她更加地想见到那个善良又有工作效率的妮莉艾露。  
这天，是个悠闲的日子，赫丽贝尔在虚夜宫外徘徊，原因？没有原因。在虚圈算是一个大的训练场，就像RPG游戏一般，只要放些灵压，虚们就会集中过来，杀死他们，作为食物，经验值也会上升。  
今天无一例外的还是月亮下的沙漠。  
不必拔刀，赫丽贝尔就从血泊中走出，衣服被拉开，面具被敲碎。。当然这是为了方便取食而自己打破的。舔舔嘴角的血迹，魅惑的眼眸下虚们的内脏被掏空。即使是没有智力的基力安们看见这绿色液体的飞溅也都不敢再次靠近。  
“食物……看样子已经够了。”  
  
“哇哈哈哈哈！！”一阵小女孩的大笑声从远处原来，赫丽贝尔下意识地用灵压修复了面具，立即拉上拉链。  
“呜哇！小心！”一个绿色的身影从远处飞来，小小的身体一下塞进了赫丽贝尔的大胸中……  
“你是……破面……”  
“额？好漂亮的大姐姐啊！”  
“破面不呆在虚夜宫里，出来干吗？还有，为什么这么小，你是被流放的破面吗？”  
“妮露！！啊啊，真是对不起啊破面小姐，我们家妮露不懂事……”  
一个长的像怪物一样的东西出现了。  
“啊，性感的大姐姐，我们家妮露打扰你了吧……真是好身材啊……”一个长的像白蚁一样的东西出现了。  
“你们是虚还是破面，如果是人型为什么在虚夜宫外面？”  
“啊啊，我们是蓝染大人派出来的守望者，已经是常年生活在虚夜宫外面了。”  
“啊啊，大姐姐，和我们一起玩无限躲猫猫的游戏吧。”叫妮露的小女孩这么说着，身后又出现了一个巨大的肉虫子。  
“抱歉，我没有闲工夫……”  
“妮露啊，人家大概是来取食的……所以别撒娇了啦……”  
“呜哇！你们几个，每次都让我不开心啦！！”  
妮露索性抱着赫丽贝尔的胸不走了。  
“真是对不起啊，大姐姐……”  
还真有大胆的人敢这么扒着她的胸脯不放，身旁几个小破面一旦色色地盯着自己的胸，轻的被自己的灵压吓走，重的被阿帕契一拳打掉一个眼球……即使是史塔克看自己的胸，莉莉妮特也会一脚踹上他的脸，胆小的破面都不敢在3刃行宫附近徘徊了……  
“小鬼，你是叫妮露吗？”  
“恩……”  
“总是在虚夜宫外面很寂寞吗？”  
“是……”  
“等有了时间，我再出来好了……”  
“真的吗？”  
“恩，我还有别的事情，先走了。”  
“啊……大姐姐……”  
赫丽贝尔头也不回地走了。  
再也不会见面了，妮露。  
una？ dos？ tres！  
之后再去，就没有见到那小鬼了。  
不见正好，看样子他们不知道他们遇见了第三十刃的事情。  
少点纠葛，也防着发生葛力姆乔或者妮莉艾露那样的事情。  
还只是小孩子，虽然和自己没有关系。  
但真的希望……  
别和虚夜宫缠上关系……  
“！”  
发觉好像是在担心那个小鬼，赫丽贝尔不自觉地拉了下衣领。  
……  
“赫丽贝尔大人，十刃会议……”米拉·罗兹在赫丽贝尔身前下跪，她被晒得皮肤黝黑，脸上更显精炼。  
“知道了。”赫丽贝尔在此参加了不少十刃会议，是会议上除了乌尔奇奥拉以外发言最少的人。。但所知的情报无一例外地记录在本子上，收藏在行宫的抽屉中。而她走廊上也会摆着花瓶。  
不说话的原因，也是因为诺伊特拉这家伙总是和她斗嘴……久而久之也就懒得理他了。  
“每个人都有红茶了么？这次召开十刃会议……是和尸魂界有关系，大家也知道，这次冬天就要开始决战，但因为把井上带来的关系，代理死神黑崎一护现在已经侵入虚圈……”  
看着腾起的红茶雾气，赫丽贝尔总觉得阳光下的虚夜宫也是寒冷的……  
“别轻敌啊……”  
“要你管啊，臭女人！”  
这家伙……  
3刃以上都基本没有轻举妄动，萨尔阿波罗和亚罗尼洛是在行宫里战斗的，7，6，5三刃都按捺不桩激动心情，主动去战斗了。  
“呀呀，起内讧了吗？”荪荪用袖子挡住嘴说  
“真是受不了葛力姆乔那家伙……”阿帕契眺望着远方。  
“据我所认识的葛力姆乔，还不止这么简单地闯祸……”  
没两分钟，虚夜宫的天空被王虚的闪光撕裂了一个口子。  
“等这场风波过去，那家伙肯定又被蓝染大人贬为平民虚了。”米拉不屑地看着一旁。  
只有赫丽贝尔没有说话，是因为她看见可一个小小的熟悉的身影。  
那个以前在她胸前撒娇的个子不大胆子不小的破面，正在井上织姬的身旁紧张地看着战斗局面。  
一点没变啊。

在看见诺伊特拉那嚣张的神态，不断地虐待黑崎一护时，赫丽贝尔不得不转身过去。  
“赫丽贝尔大人？”  
“差不多该是出发的时候了。”  
走了几步，尚未打开黑腔，只听‘碰’地一声，赫丽贝尔立即停下脚步，因为一个从未感觉过的灵压在那片空地上腾起，转过身去，遥望远处的沙地，绿色的身影在烟雾中出没。  
强烈的预感心让她一直注意着那里，直到羚羊的头骨，湖绿色的长发露出来后，赫丽贝尔才眨了一下眼。  
妮莉艾露……  
竟然是那个小孩子。  
本以为我把她忘记了。  
不论妮莉艾露是死去还是失踪……我都不在乎了，因为，十刃NO.3，是我！  
不愧是前任的3刃，和诺伊特拉打斗还能占优势，赫丽贝尔忘乎所以地看着，直到看到她再次变小。  
“赫丽贝尔大人，蓝染大人有传令。”  
“恩，走了……”回头俯瞰了一眼，小小的妮露窝在井上的双天归盾里，眼角还因为疼痛挤出了点眼泪。  
……  
“看到那个羚骑士了吗？”  
“啊，真性感啊！”两个观望的小虚聊着天。  
“好想骑上去啊。”  
“虽然不知道是谁，不过上起来一定很爽！！”  
“对呀对呀，一看就是软软的香香的，很美味的大姐姐。”  
两个观望的小虚聊着天，说着恶心的话，浑然不知身后走来的四个人。  
“额？赫丽贝尔大人？”一个小虚发现了她们，两人立即起身鞠躬。  
金色的眼影一眨，两个被砍成一半的脑袋飞了出去，血把沙子凝固了  
“这样你们的上下牙就合不上了。”阿帕契一脚踩在一个虚的半个头上，瞬间踩裂，脑浆和眼球变成汁液飞射出去。  
出现在空座市的上空上，仰望着对面的死神们，赫丽贝尔完全感觉到了不一样的空气和阳光。  
一定能活着回去……去见一眼妮莉艾露。  
那天。  
我们的线。  
竟然交错了。

（以下为原创剧情，这部小说在写的时候漫画只出到前三刃出场）  
冰冷，好冷  
冷得都钻进我的骨髓里了  
一双温热的手。。有只手拉起了我  
  
等我醒来。。已经在一个陌生的地方  
怎么回事？？一片黑暗  
赫丽贝尔四处抚摸，终于打开了门  
“你醒了啊。。嘘，葛力姆乔还在睡呢。”  
是代理死神黑崎一护，自己则是在壁橱里。  
“怎么回事？？死神们呢？”  
“已经回尸魂界去了，战争已经结束了。”  
“是你把我们救回来的？”  
“是妮露，她一定要救你。我也想把活着的破面带回来好了，但十刃里只有葛力姆乔和史塔克有些气息。史塔克在浦原先生那里。”  
“蓝染呢。”战争结束了，但最后的结果是。  
“一护！！！！”小小的绿色身影扑过来，一下裹住了一护的脸。  
“妮露？你已经没事了吗？”  
“恩恩，多亏了一护。”妮露一笑，两颗牙残缺。她转而面对赫丽贝尔，一脸的愧疚。  
“对不起，那时候不知道你是十刃。”  
“不，现在已经不是十刃了。”赫丽贝尔转头看着窗外。  
“只要和死神打起来，结果我就知道是什么。”  
“赫丽贝尔大人。”  
“不要叫大人了。你还能变回原来的样子吗？妮莉艾露。”  
“……不知道……”  
“……妮露。”  
“赫丽贝尔大人！”  
窗外，三位全身绷带的从属官脸贴着窗户叫着，竟然一声把葛力姆乔叫醒了。  
“臭娘们！等着被我烤成灰吗？”葛力姆乔怒到灵压飞起。  
“生什么气啊，要不是你，虚夜宫能塌掉吗。”  
啊，果然是毁灭了啊，虚夜宫。  
赫丽贝尔抱起小小的妮露，妮露看着她，竟然笑了。在从属官和葛力姆乔的吵架中，小妮露拉下赫丽贝尔的衣襟，在她的面具嘴上轻轻地亲了一口。  
这也是第一次，脸上有发烫的感觉。  
-END-


End file.
